She's A Rebel
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Odio los songs-fic pero esto tenía que ser escrito. Lily es rebelde y Scorpius... bueno, Scorpius la quiere. Song-Fic de la canción She's A Rebel de Green Day


**She's A Rebel**

_**She's a rebel,  
She's a saint,  
She's salt of the earth,  
And she's dangerous**_

Lily es rebelde, aunque parezca una santa. Todas las travesuras de Hogwarts son realizadas por ella. No hay día en el que no la castiguen. Un día por destruir la mesa de Slytherin a base de bengalas de la tienda de su tío, otro día por hacer levitar las sillas de los profesores (y los profesores sentados en ellas), y así podríamos seguir contando sus fechorías.

Pero para Scorpius ella es la sal de la tierra, de su tierra. Aunque para todos los demás ella es peligrosa.

_**She's a rebel,  
Vigilante,  
Missing link on the brink,  
Of destruction**_

Esta siempre atenta, vigilante a todo lo que sucede. Sabe todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts. Y Scorpius esta atento, vigilante a todo lo que sucede. Con ella, claro.

Pero ella está perdida. Al borde de la destrucción (De Hogwarts, de Scorpius y de ella misma) con su rebeldía, con sus ideas locas y su manía de escuchar bandas muggles como Green Day y Guns 'N' Roses.

_**From Chicago,  
To Toronto,  
She's the one that they,  
Call old Whatsername.**_

Cursa Estudios Muggles_**, **_es una de las pocas que lo hace. Su sueño es viajar por el mundo de forma muggle. De Chicago a Toronto y de allí a quien sabe donde. Pero su tía Hermione y su papá le han contado de cómo es ser muggle y vivir sin magia. Pero no la desaniman.

Pero volvamos a Hogwarts. Es extraña de muchas maneras, lo que la hace más hermosa para Scorpius. Todos la conocen pero todavía la llaman por su apodo cuando llego a Hogwarts. Nadie sabía quien era, hasta que el sombrero seleccionador gritó: Potter, Lilian Luna. Murmullos recorrieron el Gran Salón: ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dijo Potter? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Desde ese día le quedo Whatsername, para los desconocidos, para los demás es Lily.

_**She's a symbol,  
Of resistance,  
And she's holding on my,  
Heart like a hand Grenade **_

Scorpius la ve y ve en ella resistencia. Es como un símbolo de resistencia para el. Ella tiene su corazón en la mano, y espera, según el, para lanzarlo como una granada. Los rumores de que el está enamorado de ella se oyen por todo el castillo. Y el sale a desmentirlos, pero no se da cuenta de que alguien se seca una lagrima al oír que el no la quiere.

_**Is she dreaming,  
What I'm thinking?  
Is she the mother of all bombs?  
Gonna detonate.**_

Scorpius se pregunta si ella sueña (o piensa, en este caso) lo que el piensa. Si está enamorada de el. Pero eso no importa ahora. Han pasado trece días y Lily no ha hecho ninguna broma. Algo pasa. Es como si fuera a detonar. Porque ella es la madre de todas las bombas (fétidas, claro)

_**Is she trouble,  
Like I'm trouble?  
Make it a double,  
Twist of fate,  
Or a melody that**_

Ya todos lo saben. Ella es problemática. Como Scorpius. Mientras una se dedica a joder a todos los de Slytherin con sus bromas, el otro jode a todas las chicas. Porque todas babean por el, pero el las jode, porque ni les presta atención. Solo se preocupa por una pelirroja no tan pelirroja, porque se tiñó el pelo de forma muggle, y parece una loca, con el pelo rojo y verde.

Pero el destino, como en un giro doble o en una melodía extraña, los une, por algo son mejores amigos, aunque sean de las casas con más rivalidad.

_**She sings the revolution,  
The dawning of our lives,  
She brings this liberation,  
That I just can't define,  
Nothing comes to mind**_

Ella es revolucionaria. Le canta a la revolución (cantando por los pasillos, como una loca, claro)

Pero un día dejó de cantar. Dejó de hacer bromas. Y Scorpius se dio cuenta. Y la buscó. Y la encontró en un pasillo. Llorando. Él se acercó y le preguntó que le sucedía.

Ella en un arranque de locura (que arranque, así era ella) lo besó. Y fue el comienzo de la vida, para los dos. Porque antes de ese beso, no vivían, y al sentir el contacto de los labios de cada uno, comenzaron a respirar.

Ella le trajo la liberación que necesitaba. El no lo puede definir. Nada le viene a la mente cuando la besa.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo. Les traigo un song-fic de Lily y Scorpius. La verdad odio los songs-fics pero tenía que escribir sobre esta cancion. Es como yo me imagino a Lily: rebel, atrevida, etc. Encima es de Green Day, que es una de mis bandas favoritas. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como me gustó escribir esta historia. :)_


End file.
